


Nap Time

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Silly, a kitten really, stuff and nonsense, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: "And Kitten makes Three!" or "A kitten and the laguz who loves it"A kitten, Ranulf and Ike.  Just a silly, small domestic thing that popped into my head and was written quick.





	Nap Time

The vanilla orange kitten crouched low, over-sized eyes wide, as she watched the green tassel move across the floor. Slowly, carefully, she crept across the stone floor, leaving the safety of the table legs behind. Her prey seemed to sense every time she got too close and backed up. Just as she was about to give up and go look at the flickering light near the fireplace, it stopped! Shifting her weight onto her back legs to get ready (almost shaking over in the process), the kitten launched herself at the tassel, latching needle sharp claws into the yarn. Got it! 

Her elation turned to annoyance as the tassel rose into the air, carrying the tiny predator with it. Spinning in circles while hanging on with one paw, she saw the top of the tall table she’d just crawled out from under. Before she could express her severe displeasure at this turn of events, the tassel dropped back down slowly, leaving her on the tabletop, near a small bowl that smelled tantalizing. 

She dropped the tassel and bound across the smooth surface, slipping and sliding in her eagerness to see what was in the bowl. A resonant chuckle filled the room.

"Careful now, wee one! You don't want to fall. Save a few of your lives for when you're older."

After a few minutes rooting around in the oily, fishy concoction, the kitten's stomach was full and her head full of sleepy thoughts. 

As her head began to droop, she felt herself being scooped up by a gentle hand. Who dared interrupt her nap? The hand opened, allowing her to sit up on the palm and look her captor in the face. His eyes were kind, even with the odd coloration. But no matter, *she* was not in the mood for games right now! Pulling herself up to her full height, she let out a mighty roar of vexation. 

_Mew!_

His laugh filled the room as her ears flattened back at the loud sound. That wasn’t the reaction she expected. Why wasn't he quivering in fear?

She felt the hand close around her again. After a disorienting few seconds in which the room went from full of couches and chairs to trunks and a bed, she was deposited on a flat, warm, cloth-covered surface. Rays from the nearby window fell across her, lighting up her light orange fur in the late afternoon sun. Her "bed" smelled homey and was soft as her huge paws kneaded the surface. She felt herself rise and fall in a gentle rhythm. The kitten decided she meant to come to this place after all and stretched out, flopping her head against the brown, slightly scratchy material. She felt a rumbling under the surface, a soft purring that relaxed every muscle on her slight frame. Her responding purr was loud and rough, a sound that belied her tiny body. 

The hand returned, bopping the kitten gently on the nose before lightly scratching her behind the ears. The kitten's eyes peered up at the giant she was laying on before closing with one final quiet “Mew!”.

“‘Night, Princess Purr, you silly beorc animal…”

“Ranulf? Are you napping with the cat again? That’s all you’ve done for four days!”

“Shush, Ike...You’ll wake our little princess! And I’ve done other things to. Like play with her, feed her, clean her...I tried to train her to do a trick but that's not going so well.”

“Ok, ok, Mama Ranulf. Scoot over. A family nap sounds purrrrrrrfect.”

Princess Purr cracked open one eye slightly before turning her back on the uncivilized voices with their bad puns that were keeping her awake, curling into a ball with her tail over her nose, and finally, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
